1. Field
This disclosure relates to methods and systems for improving noise-isolation/cross coupling of communication systems.
2. Background
The conventional approach for achieving multiple communications functions is to use different antennas with each antenna providing for one function. In such a configuration, these antennas should be spaced far enough apart physically so that electromagnetic isolation between systems may be achieved by the virtue of the spatial distance.
Unfortunately, this approach may not be available in small environments, such as aircraft and ships, where space is limited and a large variety of functions are necessary for efficient operation. Accordingly, new technology related to the integration of communication systems is desirable.